


Cravings

by EllieL



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cravings, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: Han finds Leia in the kitchen late at night, with a bowl of something odd.Written for the October 2020 HanLeiaChallenge prompt "What are you doing?"
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46
Collections: HanLeia Challenge





	Cravings

Usually Leia was a fairly alert person, aware of her surroundings and anyone who might be approaching her. The Force helped, too, especially in sensing Han and Luke. But lately, that had all been thrown off.

So she was obliviously scooping a spoonful of food into her mouth when she was startled by a hand on her shoulder. In her shock, she nearly dropped the bowl, and only a full mouth kept her from shrieking. As it was, she made a muffled noise of shock, and spun to face--Han.

“What are you doing, scaring me like that?”

“What are you doing, up eating at this hour? And what are you--what is that?” He reached for the bowl, which she pulled closer, away from his grasp.

“Your son was hungry.” She ran her free hand over the swell of her stomach, feeling the baby roll over, responding to their voices and the late night snack.

“He was hungry for...what  _ is _ that?”

“It’s..um…” The cravings had started out normally, just a hankering for late-night snacks, usually satisfied with something sweet like a cookie or some fruit juice. But the last week or so, she’d been craving increasingly odd combinations of flavors. “Shuura ice cream with green fire sauce and some cheese curd puffs. For crunch.”

Han looked down at the bowl in horror, not quite stepping away, but leaning back a bit, as if it might attack him. One finger pointed at the bowl accusingly. “You’re sure  _ that _ is what he wants? Haven’t you been complaining about heartburn?”

She glowered at him, and considered orifices in which she could stick the spoon that was currently resting in the bowl, but managed to take a deep breath and mostly calm the urge. “I woke up ravenous, and just started opening the cabinets and the chiller until I saw something I wanted. This is the result, and he feels pretty happy with it.” Her hand soothed over her belly, where it was soon joined by his. A foot poked out to make contact with both of them, as if endorsing her snack choices.

With a sigh, Han shrugged, pressing his hand lightly against her. “Right. Well, since we’re both up, why don’t I join you, too. Maybe with just some plain shuura ice cream.”

“Um.” She did feel slightly guilty then, and looked down at her bowl. “This is the last of it.”

“Wasn’t there a whole thing of it just--” She could see the instant he thought better of whatever he was going to say, and watched him shake his head, then move to the chiller. “I’ll find something. Why don’t you go sit on the couch?”

“I’m pregnant, not an invalid, Han.”

“Right. Right. I’ll just...I’ll be in in a minute.” He squinted, then blinked, then turned to the chiller and began rummaging.

She shook her head, but took her spoon and bowl and went to the couch after all, settling down and wrapping the throw blanket around her. The ice cream was making her chilly. Maybe Han would help warm her up. That seemed less likely as he tentatively approached the couch with his own bowl, eyeing hers warily, as if it might suddenly take over his own bowl. But after a moment’s hesitation, he sat down next to her.

“This late night thing just start? You were sleepin’ okay last week.” He waved his spoon in the direction of her bowl.

Nodding, she took a bite of her own mess of a snack. “After the council meeting the other night. I was worried about the summit next month on Essen, and about you getting back from your mission. And he was so active, and I just….” She shrugged, and ate a bite.

“Okay. Sure, makes sense.” He laughed a little, looking at her bowl again. “He’s not going to want all this crazy stuff to eat, right?”

That finally got her to laugh a little too. “No. No, it’s just one of those things. Like swelling ankles or getting nauseous.”

“And that won’t make you nauseous?” There was a smirk on his lips, before taking another bite of his ice cream. It looked like plain chocolate, which was suddenly not at all appealing to her.

“Give it two days, and it might. I can’t be in the kitchen with anything picked anymore.”

“But you love--”

“Not right now.” She shook her head, then took another bite of the melting slurry in her bowl. Closing her eyes, she let the flavors roll over her tongue, a curious mixture to be sure, and one she knew she’d find revolting at any other time.

Her eyes must have stayed closed, though, because the next thing she was aware of was Han lifting her off the couch. “Wha--”

“You fell asleep. C’mon, back to bed, Princess.” He kissed her hairline as she gave up her protest and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Before they made it back to the bedroom, she was nearly asleep again. It was remarkable, really, given how difficult she’d been finding it to sleep of late. There were worries about the baby and worries about the galaxy, and worries about specific things, like the summit next month before her maternity leave started, or Han’s training mission with new recruits next week--someone always blew something up they shouldn’t--and then there was just the normal discomfort of pregnancy and struggling to sleep while her baby seemed to be an nightbird. Now, however, safe with Han’s arms around her, her body seemed willing to drift right off to sleep.

And while normally she would protest leaving out dirty bowls, or that bottle of sauce she knew was still on the counter, tonight, she just allowed herself to be tucked back into bed by her husband. When he rejoined her in bed, she was almost asleep again, but as his warmth settled behind her, she was glad she stayed awake long enough feel his arms around her, one splayed hand resting on their developing child, and the kiss to the back of her neck, as she drifted back off to sleep. 

  
  
  



End file.
